Does My Family Trust Me
by The Real Renesmee Cullen
Summary: I tried please review
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for Reading.**

I was on the computer when I heard a crash.

Esme: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Carlisle: What is wrong?

Esme: Jasper and Emmett are fighting they broke the T.V.

Emmett: I will kill you!

Me: *Whistles loudly*

Everyone freezes.

Me: Ok now… what happened?

Emmett: He lit my car on fire!!

Jasper: He lit my room on fire!!!!

Me: Who had a lighter???

Emmett: Uhhhh.

Me: Right.

Esme: My house…

Carlisle: *Sigh*

Esme: The rest of the family is going out. I want this house spotless when we get back. Is that clear?

Emmett: Yeah

Jasper: Yep

Esme: Ok let's go guys.

**Latter That Night**

Esme: OH MY GOD!!

Me: *Whistles*

Edward: Whoa.

The house was on FIRE!!!

Edward: I will go call the fire department…

_The sound of the phone dialing._

_Fireman: Yes._

Edward: Umm our house is on fire.

_Edward runs down to the street still on the phone._

Me: Uh…

_5 min latter and the fire truck finally got here apparently they got lost._

Fireman: Hello my name is Chuck. Um how did your house catch on fire?

Me: *Sigh*

Esme: We left two GROUNDED kids at home alone.

Me: Whispers to low for humans to hear: Biggest mistake ever!

Edward: *Chuckles*

Emmett It was an accident.

Me: Then why are you holding a jug of gasoline in one hand? And why is Jasper holding the lighter?

Emmett: Uh…

Me: Exactly.

Edward: You should think about becoming a lawyer.

Me: Ok. But that is not important.

**The Next Morning**

Me: At least we had money far a motel.

Edward: Yeah.

**Noon**

I was left alone with Emmett.

I fell asleep.

I woke up with the motel on fire.

I ran out as fast as I could with out breaking human speed.

When I got out I realized I had a jug of gas in one hand and a lighter in the other

Me: Uh I didn't do it.

Emmett: I saw her do it.

**5 reviews and I will update. I am not trying to be mean but I need reviews…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Renesmee Your Little Half & Half **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2!!!!!**

**  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Me: I swear I didn't do anything!

Edward: Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are grounded.

I knew one thing Emmett would pay.

Me: I didn't do anything.

Emmett: I saw her do it!

Me: I was asleep Emmett!

It had to be Emmett I knew he had framed me.

**~Later That Night ~**

It was just me and Emmett at home.

Me: Emmett why did you do it?

Emmett: You got all grounded.

Me: Next time LEAVE the gasoline in the house. Better yet in the garage.

Emmett: Fine.

Me: Tomorrow you are going to be in a world of hurt!

Emmett: And why is that?

Me: For framing me like that you fuckin idiot!

Emmett: Someone knows some words they shouldn't.

Me: Jeeze I wonder who taught them to me?

Emmett: Uhhhh well ummm shit.

Me: I recorded that. And am gonna give it to daddy. And daddy is going to give it to Carlisle.

Emmett: Shit! Give me that now!

He began to chase me around the house. In the end I won when the car pulled up.


	3. Chapter 3

I won when the car pulled up.

"Haha" I said. "Whactha gonna do know?"

"Please don't do it." He whispered so low the family outside could not hear.

"Why? You framed me." I whispered back.

"We'll talk later. Just please!" He pleaded.

"Fine but I am still grounded, boy."

"Well so am I." He whispered.

"Fine. Later!" I reminded him.

Just then the family walked.

Alice was glanced at me.

"Hi." I said causally.

"'Later'?" She asked.

"Yeah Uncle Emmy and I were going to play video games but we are still grounded so I said later." I said softly.

Alice looked at me. I shook my head slightly. I mouthed "Later". Alice nodded barely so that no one else would see.

"Can Jasper and I take Emmett and Nessie hunting?" Alice asked.

Jasper looked over at us questionably. Alice smiled.

"Ok." Edward said.

We all looked over to Carlisle. He had the most authority in the house.

"Fine." Carlisle said after making us wait for what seemed like an eternity.

Emmett got up and looked at Rosalie.

"Wanna come?" He asked.

"No I have stuff to do." She replied.

We all left.

I love running. To be able to feel the breeze in my hair feels so nice.

"Ok stop here." Alice said just as we arrived in a clearing.

"Ok now tell me what is going on." Alice said in a commanding voice.

"Nothing" Emmett said."But out!"

"I'll tell them that you're hiding something." She threatened in her soprano voice.

"No!" Emmett and I shouted at the same time.

"Then tell me."

"Emmett can explain since this is his fault." I said. "Then I will delete that recording."

"Fine!" He snapped.

I walked over to Jasper.

"You don't have a clue do you?" I asked.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Well it's about those fir-"

"EMMETT!" Alice shrieked.

Jasper and I froze out of shock.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FRAMED NESSIE JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT IN TROUBLE!" Alice continued her rant.

"WELL I WOUDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN TROUBLE IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Emmett snapped back.

"YOU GOT YOU IN TROUBLE!"

They yelled at each other some more but I wasn't paying attention.

I looked up at Jasper. "Uncle Jasper" I whispered. He looked down at me. "Could you try to calm them down?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

Just then a calming feeling swept over the clearing. It felt nice.

Alice and Emmett finally were quiet.

No one spoke.

"Jasper!" Emmett was the first to break the silence. "Don't do that!"

"But Nessie asked and you two were at each other's throats." Jasper replied.

"Well then." Emmett snapped.

"I am so telling Edward and Carlisle." Alice said.


End file.
